Correspondence
by teamfreewill82
Summary: The police wiped the data from the Woman's phone. Or they did, but transferred all the information onto a hard drive. So here you will find the numerous text messages between dominatrix Irene Adler and C.D. Sherlock Holmes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Sherlock**_ **or anything pertaining to it except my own writing. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

 **A/N: You will recognize the first and last texts; they are directly from the show. I just filled in the others that John mentioned (all 57), plus a couple, because I assume he wasn't there ALL the time.**

From: The Woman

 **Till the next time, Mr. Holmes**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Good morning, Mr. Holmes**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Feeling better?**

From: The Woman

 **I'm fine since you didn't ask**

From: The Woman

 **I'm sure you're caught up with your boyfriend**

 _Sherlock abruptly stopped in his violin playing to see what she had said this time. Her words made him smirk, but that was his only reply to them before returning to the instrument in hand._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Nearly 6. How's dinner sound?**

From: The Woman

 **Come on! Let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **It's a beautiful day, don't you agree? We should meet in the park. A picnic? 2.**

 _She would never know that Sherlock had gone to that park. He had gone and watched as she stood there waiting, Kate beside her with a basket of food._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **How's Dr. Watson?**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Watching American program. You would hate it.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Lovely bath. Soothing. I'd invite you but we both know what your answer would be.**

 _Sherlock was quite sure the Woman had no idea what his answer would be. Even he himself at this point wasn't quite so positive on the subject._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **It's no fun dancing alone. Can't you hear the music?**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Have you got plans tonight, Mr. Holmes? Cancel them, let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Is it something I've said?**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **It must be killing you to keep your quiet. I hope it's working out for you.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I spy with my little eye… someone mysterious. I may be outside 221B. Care to look?**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Maybe if I sent a picture of myself… Would that remind you of all you've chosen to dismiss?**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I do so enjoy our conversations. My favorite kind–I do the talking…**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **So. Let's have dinner.**

 _Much like the first time, the idea of having dinner with Irene Adler brought a faint smile to Sherlock's lips. What a sight they would be, the consulting detective and the dominatrix. How utterly insane, all of it._

From: The Woman

 **Your being stubborn won't deter me, Mr. Holmes.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Surelock, not-so-Surelock.**

 _Her little joke succeeded in tearing a laugh from Sherlock's throat, such a sudden and rare sound that John's eyes whipped up from where they stared at the laptop screen to look at his friend in question. Sherlock didn't meet his gaze, however, and, after another moment in which his friend's lips had reverted into their natural frown, John returned to work._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **My middle initial is I. Take a guess.**

 _Isabela. Isabelle. Iva. Ingrid._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Don't you miss me?**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Place that quotation game begins now with: 'VATICAN CAMEOS!' You'll never get it.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I want to meet mummy and daddy Holmes. You think they'd like me?**

 _Actually, they very well could. His parents were_ different _, to put it mildly._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I appreciate you keeping me on my toes, Sherlock, with this game of ours. I am astute as ever, thanks to you.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **It's Imogen.**

 _Damn. How obvious._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I'm tired of this client. Let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Even your landlady sees the love you so clearly hold for John. Had to say it, just once.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **How long have you been in your current relationship with Dr. John Watson?**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Your name is interesting.**

 _Sherlock had never thought so. He'd only changed it because the thought of forever being called 'Billy' made him sick. But, he supposed, if nothing else… it was indeed, much like the rest of him, interesting._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **You evidently don't know how texting works, so I'll help–a received message requires a reply**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **My favorite food: whatever you order for us at dinner.**

From: The Woman

 **I can wait however long you force me to**

From: The Woman

 **Not that I would mind seeing you right now**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **What are you up to?**

 _Standing by and having come to expect your texts, whether a message were to sound just once or three times in a day._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **The stars are shining so brightly tonight. Or so I imagine they would be, if those clouds weren't in the way.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Our first night-out: dinner and a movie. How's 7 sound?**

From: The Woman

 **Yes, Irene, of course I'd love to see you tonight.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **So is that hat a lifestyle choice, or…?**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I'm starved, let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **How's your robe? I do hope any lingering scent from my body hasn't distracted you too much.**

 _Coincidentally, the blue robe_ had _retained the Woman's scent. Just a bit of what lingered from her perfume after she'd bathed in his bathroom, of course, but it was all Sherlock could do not to keep it beside him in sleep. Praise for his skill with exact memory._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Booored. Let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **What does the Earth spin round?**

 _John needed to quit it with that blog. And did she honestly yearn so much for Sherlock that she had resorted to researching him?_

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I'm not hungry, let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Bored in a hotel. Join me. Let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **John's blog is HILARIOUS. Not to mention transparent. I think he likes you more than I do. Let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I can see tower bridge and the moon from my room. Work out where I am and join me.**

 _Of course he knew where she was. Did he go? All of his willpower kept him away._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I saw you in the street today. You didn't see me.**

 _Sherlock, having read the message, had to force his hand to set the phone back onto the table. Of course he had seen her. He saw her even when she wasn't in the room. Not that she could have known that._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **You do know that hat actually suits you, don't you?**

From: The Woman

 **Oh for God's sake. Let's have dinner.**

From: The Woman

 **I like your funny hat.**

 _Sherlock supposed the ear-hat wasn't so bad, after all. John thought he wore it for attention, which was true, but it wasn't for the press._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I'm in Egypt talking to an idiot. Get on a plane, let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **You looked sexy on Crimewatch.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Even you have got to eat. Let's have dinner.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **BBC1 right now. You'll laugh.**

 _He did._

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I'm thinking of sending you a Christmas present.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Mantlepiece.**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **I'm not dead. Let's have dinner.**

 _Time froze, a haze forming in his mind. How had she done this to him? To_ him _?_

* * *

Reply

 **Happy New Year**

 **SH**

* * *

From: The Woman

 **Goodbye Mr Holmes**

* * *

 _When I say run,_ run _._


End file.
